Te he estado esperando
by scarlett94777
Summary: Elrond, rey de Rivendel , es considerado uno de los elfos más sabios. Gandalf llega a Rivendel para que le haga un favor, que cuide de su nieta Sybil. Elrond acepta pero su vida cambia cuando se da cuenta de que esta enamorado de ella.
1. Chapter 1

Me encontraba cabalgando por las montañas mientras me dirigia ha Rivendel. Durante toda mi vida había deseado conocer a los Elfos , ya que eran conocidos como personas de gran belleza y gran sabiduría. No solían ser una comunidad muy grande en cuanto a numero por lo que para mucha gente , y me incluyo, eran un misterio.

En Rivendel , me esperaba mi abuelo , Gandalf, junto con el rey de Rivendel .

Mi abuelo quería que aprendiese todo sobre los elfos ya que ellos sabían todo lo relacionado con la vida y los misterios de esta.

Me detuve al ver desde la cima de una montaña , la ciudad de Rivendel . Era más hermosa de lo que me habían contado . Bajé por la ladera que conducía a la ciudad para llegar lo antes posible y a las puertas de esta , se encontraban dos soldados , que sin hacerme ninguna pregunta me abrieron las puertas. Seguramente les habían informado de que venía.

Bajé del caballo , y caminé un poco para observar la ciudad, de alguna manera esa ciudad desprendia paz y felicidad algo que nunca había sentido en ninguna otra.

-Sybil-me di la vuelta y me encontre con mi abuelo y un elfo a su lado- ya has llegado. Ven -dijo cogiendome del brazo- te presento a Elrond , rey de Rivendel.-

Le dí la mano y el me la correspondio.

-Te estaba esperando , Sybil-dijo con una sonrisa que no supe interpretar y para no ser maleducada le correspondí con una sonrisa. Era muy hermoso , incluso me sentía nerviosa ante su presencia.

- Vayamos a cenar , mientras te informamos de todo lo que hemos acordado-dijo Elrond

Les seguí hasta llegar a una amplia terraza donde se podía admirar las vistas.

Nos sentamos y varios elfos nos sirvieron la comida.

- Veras Sybil , mi buen amigo Elrond y yo , hemos llegado a un acuerdo para ampliar tu formación . Te quedaras aqui el tiempo que haga falta hasta que veamos que ya lo hayas aprendido todo.-dijo mi abuelo Gandalf.

-Yo seré tu maestro en cuanto a lo espiritual , mientras que en otras materias se te asignará otros maestros.-dijo Elrond.-Aprenderás elfico y nuestras formas de vivir, y las respetaras.

Yo afirmé , estaba tan contenta de vivir cerca de los Elfos.

- Si no hay nada más que decir , yo me voy -dijo mi abuelo- espero que aproveches esta oportunidad , Sybil.-y se fue. Ya me tenía acostumbrada a que no saliera de su boca un simple , adios.

Mientras comenzaba mi segundo plato.

- Bueno , Sybil , cuentame cosas de ti, me gustaría conocerte-dijo Elrond mientras bebía un sorbo de vino elfico.

-Nací en Gondor , mis padres fueron asesinados por los orcos y asi que me crie con mi abuelo aunque en estos ultimos años no le he tenido muy presente. Y tampoco no hay nada más que contar-dije .

- es normal eres muy joevn tan solo tienes 16 años-dijo Elrond.

Terminamos la cena y Elrond me acompaño a mi aposentos.

Entramos a una gran sala donde había varios sofas elficos y a un lado había una especie de despacho.

-Estos seran tus aposentos, en esta sala es donde estudiaras o leeras tranquilamente-nos dirigimos a otra puerta-y esta sera tu habitación.- era muy grande y luminosa . La cama era enorme y también había un baño , vamos que como viven los elfos , pensé.

-Si no tienes ninguna pregunta , me dispondré ha dejarte sola-dijo .

-Si bueno , cuando empezare las clases?

-Mañana a las 9 y el desayuno te lo sirven en tu terraza a las 8-después inclinó su cabeza y se fue.

En otra parte del palacio de Rivendel, una mujer rubía conversaba con el rey de esta.

-Veo , Elrond que ya la has conocido-dijo Galabriel

-Si , he tenido que esperar 2300 años para conocerla

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO , SI QUEREIS QUE ACTUALICE MAÑANA COMENTAR PLEASE. BESOS


	2. Chapter 2

Ya llevaba tres meses entre los elfos de Rivendel y ninguno de ellos me habia defraudado. Estaba aprendiendo mucho de la forma de vida de los elfos que nunca me dejaban de sorprender. Ahora me encontraba en clase de espiritualidad y psicología con Elrond. Estabamos hablando en elfo mientras me daba clase.

-Sybil , tu abuelo me informó de que podías ver mediante sueños , el futuro-dijo Elrond.

-Si , a veces veo lo que va a pasar-dije-pero nose difenciar , cuando es verdad o tan suelo un sueño.

-Podemos trabajar en eso mañana , yo veo también lo que va ha pasar pero de otra forma-dijo mirandome con una sonrisa.-Es la hora de comer asi que será mejor que vayamos al comedor.

Durante la comida , me sentaba al lado de Erestor , nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos.

-La semana que viene se celebraran tres días por la cosecha.-dijo Elrond.

Después de la comida , fui con Erestor a dar un paseo por el valle.

-Erestor, ¿Cómo celebrais aquí la cosecha?-dije.

-Durante la tarde se hará una comida y bailes que duraran hasta la hora de la cena, después de la cena. El rey decide con quien pasar esa noche y los demás pasamos la noche con quien elijamos .-dijo sonriendome.

-Espera un momento-me paré- ¿Pasar la noche quiere decir para vosotros, acostaros con alguien?-dije un poco roja.

-Si , creo que en tu mundo también se dice asi-dijo casi riéndose por la pregunta.

-Pero y si la persona con la que te quieres acostar no te corresponde?-dije mirando al valle ya que me daba vergüenza mirarle.

-Un elfo cuando se enamora tan solo lo hace una vez en su vida y la otra persona siempre le corresponde porque son almas gemelas. Y si todavía no encuentras a esa persona especial te retiras después de la cena.

-Pues yo me retiraré después de la cena-dije mirandole.

-¿Qué acaso todavía no has encontrado a esa persona especial?-dijo ya volviendo hacía el palacio.

-Si , la he encontrado, pero no creo que me corresponda-dije-él podría tener a cualquier elfa , y nunca se fijaría en una humana como yo-dije con tristeza.

Por lo que has dicho , veo que hablas de un espera hasta después de la cena , quizás te sorprendas.

A pocos metros , Elrond miraba desde su balcón como Erestor y Sybil se dirigían al palacio.

Había escuchado toda la conversación , el sabía de que Sybil hablaba de él, porque para él ,ella era especial.

La semana siguiente llegó , y toda la ciudad se había preparado para celebrar durante tres días la cosecha.

Yo me puse un vestido rojo que me habían hecho los costureros del palacio y me pusé unos pendientes y un collar de oro.

Bajé al valle donde habían puesto varías mesas para todos los habitantes de Rivendel. Mientras bajaba me encontré con Erestor.

-Estas muy bella , dama Sybil-dijo inclinando su cabeza , yo hice lo mismo para saludarle.

-Dejate de formalismos Erestor-dije entre risas. Nos sentamos donde nos asignaron .

Elrond , llegó unos minutos después. Iba muy guapo con su tuníca azul, y sus pantalones blancos. Me quedé embobada mirandole hasta que Galabriel , que se sentaba en frente de mi , me habló telepáticamente.

-No se preocupe Dama Sybil , él la corresponde-dijo ,yo me quede sorprendida.

-Nose de que me habla , Dama Galabriel-dije intentando mantener mi secreto.

-No temas , tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo-dijo.

Después del postre, un elfo me entregó una nota. Abrí el papel y ví que era de Elrond.

_Querida Sybil:_

_Esperame en lo alto del palacio, hay algo que he de decirte._

_Tu maestro._

Me dirigí a donde me dijo y esperé, no le hoy entrar , la verdad es que los elfos son sigilosos.

-Sabía que vendrías-dijo susurrando en mi oreja.

-No se le puede rechazar a un rey-dije con una sonrisa-y menos si es tu maestro.

-Pero en lo que te voy a pedir hoy si que puedes rechazarme.-dijo cogiendome la mano.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo , tienes mi corazón , eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días-dijo.

-Que.. estas ..diciendo ?-dije nerviosa.

-Que te amo , nunca he sentido nada así por alguien más que tu-dijo.

-Pero , porqué yo si eres el rey , y puedes tener a cualquier elfa de este reino , que son más hermosas que yo.-dije

-Nosotros los elfos , no amabos a alguien solo por su apariencia fisica, sabemos reconocer cuando pertenecemos a otra persona para siempre.-dijo y me dio un tierno beso en mis labios.- No sabes cuanto tiempo , te he estado esperando.

-Yo también te he estado esperando-dije y nos besamos , saboreabamos nuestras lenguas con pasión. Cuando terminamos nuestro beso , nos miramos.

-No, estoy preparada para acostarme contigo!-dije sin querer.

-No , hace falta que nos acostemos , podemos dormir juntos sin acostarnos.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo le cogí del brazó y fuimos hacía sus aposentos. No podía creerme lo que acababa de pasar.

Espero que os haya gustado y por favor comentar.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente , me desperté en un dormitorio que no era el mio , y con unos brazos entrelazados. Miré para mi izquiera , y me encontré con unos ojos grises mirandome.

-Buenos días , Sybil-dijo posando un beso en mis labios.

-Buenos días , Elrond-dije todavía dormida, me froté los ojos y vi todo con más claridad.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 9 de la mañana-dijo retirandome un mechón de pelo.

-QUÉ?-dije rápidamente salí de la cama y me puse un vestido que me habían dejado encima de una silla.

-No llegas tarde a clase , Sybil , hoy tienes el día libre-dijo Elrond.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba pensando en eso?-dije parandome en seco.

-No es muy difícil llegar a esa conclusión- cuando aquello salió de su boca , me sentí tonta pero lo deje pasar.-Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar , tienes visita.

Bajamos a desayunar , y allí nos esperaban Faramir y mi abuelo , Gandalf.

-Sybil , querida-dijo mi abuelo abrazandome.-¿Has crecido?

-No , sigo midiendo 1, 72 -dije riendome. Después miré a Faramir , que me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Faramir -dije abrazandole- hacía meses que no te veía.

-Ya lo creo -dijo el abrazandole con fuerza.

-Será mejor que comencemos a desayunar-dijo Elrond sin dejar de mirar a Sybil.

-Claro , señor Elrond-dijo Faramir sin dejar de soltarme.

Después de desayunar, le fui a enseñar a Faramir , Rivendel, ya que mi abuelo y Elrond tendrían muchas cosas de que hablar.

Elrond y Gandalf se encaminaron al despacho de Elrond.

-Sybil parece aprendido mucho en estos meses y se la ve feliz-dijo Gandalf- espero que se haya comportado bien.

-Si , es muy buena alumna , aprende muy rápido y parece que le gusta mucho la cultura elfíca.-dijo Elrond mirando desde la ventana de su despacho , viendo como Sybil iba del brazo de Faramir , algo que le molesto.

-Pero no he venido solo ha verla , he venido a avisarte que hay rumores de que Sauron se está uniendo a los orcos.

-Si yo también los he oído pero me temo que sea cierto. He tenido visiones sobre él convirtiéndose en un mago oscuro. He llamado a la Dama Galabriel para hacer un nuevo concilio dentro de unos días.-dijo sin dejar de mirar a Sybil.

-Yo llamaré a los Duneidanos y a los enanos para que se unan. Aunque Faramir podría ser representante de su pueblo , ya que esta aquí, deberíamos informarle de la situación.

Mientras Faramir y yo comíamos en una taberna de Rivendell.

-Sabes te he echado mucho de menos, bueno toda la corte de Gondor pero sobre todo yo.-dijo el cogiendole la mano.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, aunque no lo creas-dijo ella con una sonrisa.- pero algo me dice que no solo has venido a visitarme , Faramir.

-Bueno el realidad no esperaba decirtelo tan pronto ni así pero...- de repente , un guardia elfo se encamino a nuestra mesa.

-Señor Faramir , su presencia es requerida por el rey Elrond, -después me miró a mi y volvió a mirar a Faramir -inmediatamente.

Faramir se levantó e hizo una inclinación

-Si me disculpas , Sybil.-dijo y le vi marchar.

Volví a palacio y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Cogí uno de los libros que Elrond me había recomendado y lo empecé a leer.

Nose cuanto tiempo estuve leyendo , pero de repente note un brazo en mi hombro y me sobresalté.

-Tranquila Sybil , soy yo-dijo el Rey Elrond-no pretendía asustarte.-dijo moviendo un silla y sentandose a mi lado.

-No tranquilo , tan solo estaba muy concentrada en la lectura-dije sin poder mantener su mirada.

-Estas nerviosa , es que te pongo nerviosa?-dijo el rey sin cambiar su expresión.

-Bueno un poco -dije levantando mi mirada del libro y mirandole por fin a los ojos.

-No debes estar nerviosa conmigo -dijo, cogió mi cara con sus manos y me beso . Al principio era un beso lento pero poco a poco se volvió más apasionado. Sus respiraciones se aceleraban por momentos.

Cuando se separaron ambos se miraron a los ojos hasta que un tosido les distrajo.

-perdón mi rey , pero Sauron acaba de llegar.-dijo Erestor con cara de preocupación.

-Esta bien Erestor , enseguida voy-dijo Elrond con un suspiro, después se volvió hacia Sybil.

-Perdoname Sybil, he de encargarme de unos asustos-dijo mientras le besaba la mano y Sybil asintio.

Sybil se encontró otra vez sola , se levantó y se fue a su habitación , pensando en que algo pasaba que les tenia a todos muy ocupados.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO , ESTA NOCHE O MAÑANA SUBIRE OTRA CAPITULO. COMENTAR.


	4. Chapter 4

Miraba desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, como la lluvia caía sobre Rivendell. Estaba aprovechando ese día que llovia para avanzar con el Elfíco y con la asignatura , Curaciones. Pero ya nada me entraba en la cabeza tras haber estudiado intensamente 4 horas. Me levante del escritorio y fui a mi habitación , para coger un vestido. Tras elegir un vestido color pastel , decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el palacio de Rivendell . Aunque ya casi iban a pasar 4 meses desde que llegue aquí , todavía no había visitado la mayoría del andando por uno de los pasillos del palacio cuando me fije en dos estatuas, eran un hombre y una elfa . Uno estaba en fente del otro y el hombre agarraba las manos de la mujer elfa , como señal de su quede mirando esas estatuas durante unos segundos más que no me di cuenta de que alguien se acercaba detrás de mi.

-Se llamaban Luthien y Beren y son mis bisabuelos-dijo Elrond . Me gi´re de golpe encarandole , mi corazón latía muy rapidamente por el susto.

-¿Asi que existieron de verdad?-dije y el afirmó con su cabeza.

-Vaya pensé que eran tan solo dos estatuas que representaban el amor entre humanos y elfos-dije mirandole a los ojos.

Él se acercó y me acaricio el cabello , sus ojos reflejaban adoración.

-El amor entre elfos y humanos es más común de lo que piensan muchos humanos, y cuando pasa es el amor más hermoso que ambas razas pueden experimentar.-dijo y acercó su boca a mis labios. Fue un beso lento y tierno. Cuando su boca se separo de la mia , su mirada volvió hacia las estatuas.

-Un elfo tan solo se enamora una vez en la vida y cuando lo hace su corazon le pertenece a esa persona para toda la vida.-dijo.

-Y ellos saben cuando es amor verdadero?-dije para despejar mis dudas.

Elrond frunció el ceño y cogió mi cara entre sus manos.

-Es que acaso estas dudando de mi amor por ti , eso es lo que te preocupa?-dijo mirandome con sus ojos grises .

-De donde yo vengo los hombres se enamoran cada dos por tres de una mujer y son infieles por naturaleza.-dije bajando mi vista.

-Eso no ocurre con los elfos, y estate tranquila de que mi amor por ti es verdadero y mi corazon es tuyo desde el día que llegaste aquí.-cuando terminó , me le bese con tanta pasión que le pille desprevenido y tan solo nos separamos para que yo pudiera respirar.

-Vaya-dijo el con una sonrisa.-veo que te ha gustado mi respuesta.-yo tan solo asentí y le cogí de la mano.

-Vayámonos ha un sitio más tranquilo , como a mi habitación.-dije riéndome.

Pero el se quedo quieto , yo le volví a tirar del brazo pero el me negó.

-Pero que pasa?-dije con una sonrisa.

-Veo tus intenciones y creo que no es adecuado , no quiero que pienses que te utilizó y quiero que esta relación se formalice cuanto antes.

-¿Qué , quieres decir con formalizar nuestra relación?-dije no podía ser o que estaba pensando.

El se acerco y me cogió ambas manos .

-Quiero que nos casemos y seas la reina de Rivendell-no no podía ser cierto.

-¿Qué? Pero si tan solo tengo 18 años no puedes pedirme que me casé contigo.-dije nerviosa.

-Pero tu sientes lo mismo que yo , nada te impide casarte conmigo.-dijo el frunciendo su ceño como siempre.

-Claro que me lo impide tan solo somos novios o amantes o lo que seamos desde hace tres meses y que tan solo te conozco desde hace 6.-dije casi gritando.

-Debes calmarte , ya me darás una respuesta pero espero que sea pronto , vete a tu habitación y piensatelo. Buenas noches.-se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la frente.

Al día siguiente , me desperte con el sol del amanecer. Quería quedarme más en la cama pero mis obligaciones estaban primero y debía de despertarme. Baje a desayunar y me senté al lado de Faramir.

-Sybil , tengo que pedirte algo y me gustaría que te lo dijera en privado.- mientras lo decía sus manos temblaban.

-Claro pero tendra que ser después de mis clases . Me esperas a la 1 en el jardín del palacio?-el asientió y me fui para mis clases.

Durante las clases tan solo podía pensar en Elrond y en su proposición , porfin llego el fin de las clases y tenía que ir rápidamente a mi encuentro con Faramir. Le vi desde lejos dando vueltas parecia nervioso pero no sabía por que.

-Hola, Faramir . Siento el retraso .-me senté junto a el. Que es lo que querias'?

-Veras nos conocemos desde que eramos niños y has sido mi mejor amiga desde entonces y he decidio que te cases conmigo.-joder , otro más esto era increible.

-Perdón, Faramir tan solo hemos sido amigos nunca hemos sido más. Por que ahora me pides esto?

-Mi padre me pide que me case con alguien y he pensado en ti , que mejor que mi mejor amiga.

-Lo siento pero no voy a casarme contigo, ya tengo a alguien ha quien decirle que si .-cogí mis cosas y me levanté.

-Faramir espero que algún dia encuentres a una mujer con la que te cases por amor.- y me fui corriendo hacia el despacho de Elrond.

Cuando llegué abrí la puerta y me encontré a un par de elfos mirandome .

-Lo siento , no sabía que el maestro estuviera ocupado.-dios estaba ruborizada de la vergüenza.

-No importa, Sybil justo habiamos terminado-dijo Elrond y le hizo una señal a Erestor.

Todos cuando salieron mi hicieron una reverencia , algo que me extraño.

-Te he visto correr desde el jardín que a pasado con Faramir para que vengas asi a verme.

Le ignoré y le bese con tanta pasión que casi nos volvió a mirarme intentando descifrarme.

-Si.

-si a que , Sybil?

-Que si quiero casarme contigo.

SIENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO PERO HE TENIDO EXAMENES HASTA HACE POCO. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. Y COMO TENGO VACACIONES PODRE ACTUALIZAR CADA SEMANA. BESOS Y ESPERO COMENTARIOS.


End file.
